the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3 In CaveClan.... "Nothing," said Firestorm, a slight hiss in his voice. Icewish ♥ 00:32, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "if nothing is wrong you wouldn't be hissing at me"Said Flashfire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:34, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "Just get the (beep!) away from me," hissed Flashfire as he padded off. Icewish ♥ 00:36, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire went into a different part of the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:38, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper paced around camp. She was worried about her brother. Icewish ♥ 00:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked at the trees.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC) She padded into the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 00:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:48, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper couldn't sleep. Icewish ♥ 00:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire went into the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) She paced around the den. Icewish ♥ 00:51, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "what are you doing?!"asked Flashfire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:56, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'm worried about my brother," said Echowhisper, quietly. Icewish ♥ 01:10, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine sighed and rested her head on Lightningshadow's back. RueyWill put later! 06:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) "you mean Firestorm?"asked Flashfire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:31, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper nodded. Icewish ♥ 15:33, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud licked her paw. "Oceanpaw, can you prepare the traveling herbs? I think it's time we head to the Moonstone." (idk what's going on anymore) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw nodded. Icewish ♥ 16:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "oh"Flashfire replied to Echowisper.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Have you seen him?" she asked Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 21:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "yeah"Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Is he alright?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 00:30, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "well he was all mad about something"Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:33, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper nodded. She looked very worried. Icewish ♥ 00:58, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "i could go look for him for you"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:00, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "Yes please, thank you," said Echowhisper. Icewish ♥ 01:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC) "your welcome"Flashfire meowed padding out of the den and into the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:10, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine yawned and padded off to he warriors den. RueyWill put later! 23:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud padded out of camp, searching for more traveling herbs. Suddenly she smelt the scent of another cat, not of a clan, lingering nearby... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:41, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire kept looking for Firestorm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow looked around camp. Icewish ♥ 22:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud fluffed up, hissing. A brown tom slid out of the bushes, growling. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) flashfire continued to look.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:14, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm was no where to be found... Icewish ♥ 03:48, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire didnt give up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:50, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine licked her pelt clean and nuzzled Lightningshadow (do you want Moonshine and Lightningshaow to have kits icy?) RueyWill put later! 15:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC) The brown tom lashed his tail and roared, extending his claws to sink into Chillcloud's pelt. Chillcloud easily dodged, but got a glimpse of the tom's eyes. "It isn't..." ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe I should become a warrior..." said Oceanpaw to herself. Icewish ♥ 18:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded over to Oceanpaw "hey" he said smiling.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," replied Oceanpaw. "I think my mentor forgot about me." Icewish ♥ 17:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) "i would hope not"Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "We were supposed to go to Moon Stone a few days ago," she replied. Icewish ♥ 23:16, March 19, 2013 (UTC) "well then lets go hunting"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:59, March 22, 2013 (UTC) She nodded and started to pad out of camp. Icewish ♥ 20:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire started stalking a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw looked depressed. Icewish ♥ 22:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire gave her a lick on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:45, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw hissed at him quietly. Icewish ♥ 22:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "something wrong Oceanpaw?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "I was suppossed to become a medicine cat today but my mentor forgot about me, what do you think is wrong?" she growled. Icewish ♥ 22:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) "Chillcloud is probably busy with other things so she may have cancelled your med cat thing"flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine yawned and outstreatched on her side. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:27, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw frownd. ---- Lightningshadow padded around camp, looking for Moonshine. Icewish ♥ 00:29, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine stood up and padded out of camp. She went on a hunt. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:33, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm angrily paced around a stream far outside of camp. Icewish ♥ 00:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine paused and saw Firestorm. Tears welled up in her eyes as she was tempted to run up to him. She did. "Firestorm!" She yelled, almost wanting to fall into his arms. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm just glared at her. Icewish ♥ 00:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "C..can we t..talk?" She asked in a pleading tone. More tears welled up in her eyes and slide down her white fur. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:48, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Like I care about what you have to say," hissed Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 00:49, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine had mixed feelings inside her as she blurted out " Just hear me out!" She sighed and growled, "Unless you want me dead, which I'm sure you do.." Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 00:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," hissed Firestorm. "Just hurry up." Icewish ♥ 00:55, April 4, 2013 (UTC) "Firestorm, I do love you and I do love Lightningshadow. But...if it one of you if I'm with the other then..then I just can't live! Firestorm I do love you, and I know I have to make a choice...but that choice will hurt one of you. And I really don't want to do that! So, I want you to tell the clan I was killed by a fox, because after this I won't come back. I'm going to become a rouge. I don't want to hurt any of you so I made my own desion. I am leaving." Moonshine said and she looked down into the water. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm didn't say anything, and his gazed softened to that of the Firestorm before his heart shattered. "No, Moonshine, please..." he said. Icewish ♥ 01:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine looked up as her eyes flashed with sadness. "Firestorm...I have to tell you now that I picked you.." Moonshine sat down and stared into the river. "Lightningshadow left and didn't come back for a while. even when he could. But you were there for me and I.. I love you for that." Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:06, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm didn't know what to say. "But you alreadsy told Lightningshadow that you loved him...the clan thinks you're mates now," he said. Icewish ♥ 01:13, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Moonshines eyes flashed with confusion. "I only said it because I was in shock." (This is so much like SqurrielxAsh) Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 01:16, April 4, 2013 (UTC) The rogue had easily beaten Chillcloud. Since she had no proper fighting skills, she hadn't even landed a single blow whilethe rogue tore her to shreds. The rogue had left once she was defeated. She didn't move. SHe just layed there in a puddle of blood, hardly even moving her ears or whiskers for days. ~Moss Firestorm didn't reply. "Maybe you should talk to him first?" he said. Icewish ♥ 15:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire went into the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:06, April 7, 2013 (UTC) He waited for a reply. Icewish ♥ 22:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow paced around camp. He was worried about Moonshine. Icewish ♥ 22:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, have you seen Moonshine?" he asked Badgerclaw. Icewish ♥ 23:57, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine sighed, I really don't want to hurt Lightningshadow.... ''She stood up and nodded at Firestorm as she raced towards the camp. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 00:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm paced around, nervous. Icewish ♥ 00:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded up to Lightningshadow and croaked out, "I made my desison. I picked Firestorm." 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 00:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow didn't say anything; he looked like he was in shock. Icewish ♥ 00:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine sighed and said, "I'm sorry!" She pawed the ground and felt tears coming. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ''' 01:03, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay